


'Raccoon Guy'

by MerlinOfTheShire



Series: Adventures With Bucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinOfTheShire/pseuds/MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: In which Steve walks in on Bucky applying eyeliner before their first mission together.





	'Raccoon Guy'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this fanfic.
> 
> A/N  
> Once again this is a rewrite/minor edit of what I wrote back in 2014ish. Its a little bit of a break from the serious parts of the series. Basically, this is one of the 'ridiculous' parts.
> 
> Enjoy!

On mornings where Steve had a shorter mission, he would normally follow his daily routine of showering, suiting up, eating breakfast, giving Bucky a hug, and then finally leave. But today was different. Today was the day that Bucky would be joining him.

He was currently waiting patiently for Bucky to finish up in the bathroom, skimming over the mission file one last time. He couldn't help but feel nervous for Bucky, the very idea of letting Bucky near anything potentially Hydra related gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. Thankfully the mission that Fury had set was more along the lines of what Shield would refer to as a 'milk run.' It was honestly just going to be a 'sit, wait and watch' sort of situation. No action. 

Yet Bucky seemed to be taking an awfully long time to get ready. 

Worry grew inside him as he stared at the closed bathroom door. Hesitantly, he rose to his feet, tossing the file on the couch. Bucky never took this long to get ready in the mornings; normally he was very scheduled and went about his morning in a sort of routine. Steve often had trouble convincing him to sleep-in or eat something other than cereal for breakfast.

Bucky would have none of it.

Slowly, Steve knocked on the door. "Buck? What's taking you so long? If you don't feel-," Steve said loudly, but not threatening.

"Just a minute,," Bucky called from within, his voice carrying a slightly frustrated tone.

Steve let a breath of relief escape him, shaking his head. "Buck, I know your under-cover gear is a little more intricate than mine, but we really have to go." 

No response. 

"Bucky?" he called, stepping closer to the door. Still, no response could be heard from behind the door. Steve felt himself starting to get worried. Sensing this, Brook started barking at the door.

Steve couldn't take the silence any longer, so he gave in and slowly pushed the bathroom door open, Brook pushing past him. "Bucky, are you ok-"

He couldn't believe his eyes.

There, right in front of him, he could see Bucky in the mirror apply what looked like about a third coat of eyeliner around his eyes.

"Hang on a sec, I'm almost done," Bucky said finally, making an odd face as he raised his right hand up to his left eye and rubbed then repeated with the other. He stared at his own reflections eyes intently.

Steve gaped. "Bucky, what the hell are you doing? And why do you look like a racoon?" 

Bucky gave him a somewhat hurt expression as he applied one last coat of eyeliner.

"It's part of my disguise," Bucky said, as if this would clear up any confusion.

All anxiety now well and trully gone, Steve could only laugh. "Bucky that's the opposite of a disguise, and if I were you I would work on a better one. That's Natasha's eyeliner and she is going to kill you when she finds you."

"It's not that bad," Bucky mumbled.

He shook his head, snorting. "Bucky, you look like you went to bed for a week with a full face of makeup," he paused, a wicked smile coming across his face. "You know what, your new nickname is Racoon Guy."

Bucky frowned, rolling his eyes. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope," Steve replied as he struggled to contain his laughter. 

He failed miserably, and soon found himself doubled over, wheezing like he was once again asthmatic. 

Bucky too succumbed to the contagion of laughter, so much in fact that he began crying, causing his eyeliner to run down his cheeks. Naturally, this only made them laugh harder, all the while Brook was spinning around excitedly, not quite sure what had made her owners so idiotic.

And when Natasha finally ended up driving over to find out why the hell they hadn't shown up, well, let's just say that she never forgave and she never forgot.

 


End file.
